Betrayal
by CreativeIdealist
Summary: Tobias and Tris don't expect to get into a fight seconds before their daughter stops crying enough to talk. They don't expect to find themselves drawing parallels from their situation to Samantha's. It's just a small oneshot that started off as a drabble. FourTris, duh. Rated T on the safe side.


**_I swear this oneshot was supposed to be part of my drabbles, but it became so long I decided to publish it separately. It's based on the prompt 'Betrayal' because I am SO optimistic._**

 ** _I tried writing a drabble based on 'Autumn' and even THAT turned into a oneshot I'm trying to develop. *sigh* I cannot write drabbles, I think._**

 ** _Have fun, I guess?_**

Normally, Tobias was the calm and cool person, careful and rational, while Tris tended to get carried away by dominating emotions.

However, when it came to their daughter… it was a different story altogether.

Tobias kept pacing back and forth, worried and anxious as the crying coming from Samantha's room became more prominent. Tris sat calmly at the table, her fingers laced together and her eyes focused on the table. She only raised her eyes to check on Tobias and glare at him every time he made to open his daughter's door.

Tris didn't entirely blame him for his anxiety but she knew just how important it was for Samantha to think things through. If he went barging in to make things easy for her, she would never learn how to pull herself through pain.

"Tobias, for Gods sake, please sit down," Tris said quietly as she set her hands down on the table.

"No, I will not sit down! She is my daughter and I know what it's like to be betrayed, remember?"

Tris recoiled and looked down, guilt and anger bubbling in her stomach. Her hands began to tremble. Tobias must've noticed, for he said, "Tris, I'm sorry-"

"No, you're right. Please continue pacing," Tris said in the same quiet voice. Tobias stepped towards her, guilt etched in his face but she shot him a warning glare.

Just then, the crying slowed and a weak voice called out, "Dad? Mom?" Both of them stood up, rushing into the room. Samantha was curled up on her bed, her hair all over the place and her face flushed.

Tobias immediately sat next to her and hugged her gently, while Tris sat on her chair, not looking at Tobias.

"I can't believe it. Mina has been my best friend for 4 years and then I find out that she's been writing those horrid letters to me! I trusted her, but she betrayed my trust!"

"Sometimes people betray you, Sam. And sometimes they don't understand what they're doing. But it shouldn't mean the end of the relationship." Tris counsels, avoiding Tobias's gaze.

"Betrayal hurts like hell, and it hurts the person who betrayed you more than the person who was betrayed. You're hurting, Sam, and Mina is probably hurting even more, because she has to bear with the consequences." Tobias said earnestly, looking intently at Samantha.

"Then why did she do it?" Sam demanded, though she looked more sad than angry.

"I don't think Mina really understood how severe the consequences could be. I doubt she even understood what she was doing," Tris said distantly, thinking of how convinced she'd been that she was doing the right thing by going to Erudite at the cost of the only person who loved her.

"How is that possible?" Samantha questioned.

Tobias smiled a bit, ruffling her hair. "You're a very self-confident and secure girl, Sam. You've always been that way, so you know what you're doing. But maybe Mina isn't like that. Maybe she's going through a hard time and can't think straight."

"She did mention that her parents were fighting a lot," Sam said.

"She must've been jealous, Sam. She's feeling insecure, and you are secure and happy, something she doesn't have. So she tried to break your strength." Tris said thoughtfully.

"She probably hates herself for doing that to you, Sam. Maybe you should talk to her, help her out. Try to understand what she did, instead of calling her a traitor and treating her badly." Tobias said, looking at Tris. Tris realized what he was trying to say – an apology for the way he treated her back when he found out she worked with Marcus as well as what happened a few minute back.

Sam sniffles, but she nodded. "Okay, I will. Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad."

Tris smiled a bit. "You're welcome. Your dad wouldn't stop pacing outside; he was driving me nuts. I'm glad we could help you, Sam."

"You want to go over to Mina's or…?" Tobias asked.

"I'll call her. By the way, how do you guys know so much about betrayal?"

They were silent for a moment, and Tris wanted to sink through the floor in shame. Why had she done it?

"Parents' intuition, I guess?" Tris said softly, smiling at her before walking out of the room.

Later that night, Tobias found Tris on the couch, her arms hugging her knees, her chin rested on them.

He leaned against the table as he asked, "Do you plan to spend the night there?"

Tris glanced at him before looking away. "You can go to bed if you like."

Tobias sighed before walking over and kneeling down in front of her. "I'm sorry, Tris. You know it came out in the heat of the moment."

Tris muttered, "I don't blame you for saying that. It's not something you get over easily."

"I know it isn't, but I shouldn't have flung it in your face. I know you regret sacrificing yourself to Jeanine, and I should just let go."

Tris shook her head. "It was wrong of me to lie to you. Twice, that too. Its not so much about you dragging the incident up than about the guilt and shame I feel for doing that."

Tobias didn't argue, because he knew she needed to get this out. He merely leaned in and hugged her, and she clambered into his lap, seeking comfort from him.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have reacted so badly," Tris murmured.

Tobias just smiles at her, "I'll pretend to forgive you."

"You're impossible."

"Says the girl who didn't want to date me because I was two years older to you."

"That's not true! I just didn't believe you actually liked me." Tris argued, though she was laughing.

"You will not believe how much time I spent arguing with myself on the ethics of crushing on an initiate, being an instructor."

Both of them were laughing by now, Tris shaking her head in disbelief.

Samantha grinned with satisfaction as she pulled herself away from her closed door and slipped back into bed.

It's a bit OOC, I think, but when it comes to these two I am such a sap.

I'd really really appreciate if you could send in prompts because I am in dire need of them. It can be anything you want to see in these two!

See you through the screen!

Love, Thals


End file.
